Prince Samson IV
Prince Samson IV Prince Samson IV (full name Samson James Alma The Fourth) is the Balancer of Plants. He has very light blond hair, green eyes, and is fair-skinned. The Water and Fire Series is told from his perspective. His sisters are Jamie, Maddie, Erin, and Emily. His brothers are Kiefer, Luke, Anthony, Miles, and Samuel. His father is King Aiden, and his mother is Aiden's wife. He sometimes goes by the nickname Samz. He has a pet morphing wolf Coffin, who he is very attached to. He appears in every book. Biography Early Life Samson was born on January 1st, 0 ASB. Being the youngest of ten, he often was treated slightly differently from his siblings. At a young age he and Kiefer formed a strong bond. His eldest brother Samuel also formed a close bond with him. He and his family travelled to many places, which are referenced mainly in Volume One. For instance, they travelled many times to the Earth Territories. Water Training In 9 ASB, Samson and his family travelled to the Land of the Polar Bear to learn to control water. Water and Fire Volume One Part One: Training It begins with him finding a magical Ice Crystal. During a ball in honor of his aunt, he Miles, and Kiefer get into some mischief. Empress Sophie comes to ask to continue the training of the Royal Siblings. In the next chapter, it is Samson's birthday. His eldest brother wakes him up. Shortly after being awoken, he has a vision. He then receives Coffin, his pet morphing wolf. He and Samuel then escape an attack on their Palace. The next day, they leave for the Land of the Polar Bear. Kiefer and Sam got lost, and nearly die. They wake up in the Alma camp. For the next two weeks they train in the arts of water control. When news comes that they must return to the Capital because of an invasion by the fire people, the training is cut short. Part Two: Our Destiny During the battle, Jamie, Kiefer and Samson all save each other when things happen that they saw in dreams. At the end, they go into a trance and mysteriously win the battle. Shortly after, the Royal Siblings begin a secret newspaper about the war. The next day Coffin is attacked. Shortly after he recovers, a ship arrives carrying their stuff arrives. The get lost in a Dazing Charm, and when they come back to their senses, Coffin, Squeto and Getel are stolen. Samson has to trust Coffin enough so his morphing collar breaks. He does, and begins fighting the fire people that stole them. Samuel, Jamie and him found Coffin, with a broken back, the fire people escaped.Jamie mysteriously heals him. Their father becomes serious and takes them away to a transport. As the transport vortex form, Samson is caught by the leader of the troop that attacked the castle. He is almost taken away, but conjures a tangle of plants that allows him to escape. He and Coffin travel along the vortex, which suddenly weakens and drops them. Suddenly, he is pulled into a ship. They arrive at Aetheopolis and stay with Professor Martin and his family. He helps Kiefer exterminate a rouge aerialnix with Shinux. Shortly after, they are taken to a tower. They are told they have special powers, Samson's being Plants. Their father tells the Triplets they are Balancers, destined to end the war. Part Three: The Manor Samson is told about the Untameable Mights, and how to end the war they must destroy them. He has an unsuccessful training session with Kiahta. After accidentally making a plant fill his room in his sleep, he becomes better at Plant control. Soon after, Coffin gets stolen. Their Father gives them the Tablet. They go to the Aethopolan Library to try to find where the Manor, mentioned in the Prophecy was. The next day they went to Ar Shaa. Samson noticed the eldest of the family they stayed with had a morphing collar and the machine that attacked Coffin. The eldest, Jack, told him the story of that Catacombs, activating a curse that caused an earthquake. Samson got lost in the caves. There, he found a Prophecy Chamber. He then found the Catacombs, and eventually his family. They went down a tunnel, and through a portal in the mouth of a wurm, they came to the Manor. The Royal Siblings entered the Manor, each going in a differnt direction. The Balancers go in one hallway. They constantly hear a snake hiss, and Samson almost succumbs to the power. They end up in a room, where they have to battle Ikaantared. They touch the Throne of Domination, and a cast into his realm. They fight him, and eventually destroy him. The Fire People flee and they free Coffin. Back at home, they find a room that was once locked unlocked, and find a note from their Mother inside. Water and Fire Volume Two Part Four: The Split First, he leaves for Aloma, taking with him a robe his mother planned to give him one day that his father found. He secured the bridge with vines when they were escaping. During the storm, he is transported to the prophecy chamber from Volume One. When they awake at the bottom of the ocean, he meets Queen Dublin underwater, who tells him he's turning into a fish. During their tour of Aloma he revives a flower, reminiscing about when he first revived the flower in Aetheopolis. He was amazed by Queen Stella's Palace in the Forest of the Hidden. He was told he was going to Herbil, the island of the dinosaurs. He met Juma, an iguanadon who would be his trainer. Coffin had to disguise him as a dinosaur to get past the Carns of Herbil. Part Five: The Darkness Juma leads him through the forests of Herbil, after nearly being killed by Kartor, a tyranosaurus rex that is the head Carn of Herbil. He meets Tooly and Ramma, Juma's nephews in Juma's cave, where he begins training. A few days in, he is brought into a trance by the Thief, where he meets Jamie and Kiefer. They are shown visions of their siblings escaping the Alma X. When Samson awakes he trains hard for three days. He tries fern meal, but eats it wrong and burps really loudly. He passes his final test and learns to revive plants from ash. He reminds Juma of the Darkness the Thief warned him about. As they try to escape, drops of Darkness rain down on them, one striking Samson and ruining his disguise. Coffin and Samson try to escape, but Kartor catches Samson at the last second. Samson extinguishes the fire in Kartor's cooking cave, and revives the ash to escape. Then, Herbil erupts and he is thrown off the island. He wakes up in the healing tower of King Lauger's palace, where Jamie heals him. He is taken down and discovers he has been marked by a runewriter, saying that he is slowly being possesed and from his hands "shall flow water and fire" Part Six: A Dove For A Shield He is sent down to choose from some articles of clothing that would represent plants. He is only satisfied with the robe his mother gave him, so he creates the rest out of plants. He finds Coffin, then soon after the Palace is filled with Darkness. He wakes up in a room full of painting with Juma. Juma asks him to light a candle, teaching him that he has a little control over fire, earth, air (and theoretically life and lightning as well, as shown with the tree and when Coffin flooded the sleeping room in Volume One). At first he loses control, then is able to light the candle. They find strange paintings that seem to move and glow, and all of them made by the shallow bodyguard Eugene they accidentally took with them. Samson touches one of the Bond and has a vision of fire and darkness. Eugene revealed he was a runewriter, and he he used paint to show what he saw. He then disappeared. The Thief then steals all the dinosaur's power. Samson and Coffin fight a wolf skeleton with glowing red eye sockets. They try to find healers for Juma. They do and try to find a way out of the Palace. The wall breaks and they are faced with a huge fire that is consuming Aloma. Shinux arrives, and Samson barley escapes them fire. Shinux creates a spell to protect them, then dies. They wake up to an island full of ash. Shinux has regenerated. They find Luke, who was separated and protected himself with an ice spell. They find the rest of their family, except for Miles and Emily, who were captured and used to create the fire. They have to make shelters for the Alomians who his underground. The next morning they are attacked by the skeletons. Suddenly, they all evaporate then form the Beast of Delmon, who captures the Almas. The triplets wake up in the Heir's castle. They are tied to a frame, that when activated would send them to the realm of the skeletons. But, when hit with lightning, life and plants it transported them to the past, when the first Balancers were on Aloma. They talked to the former Balancers. The Dark Count, ancestor of the Heir, called forth the town to make the first Darkness permanent. To do som he had to turn a 20 year old through a newborn into stone. When the Dark Count reached the newborn, it had been stolen by Jamie. The first and second Balancers fought the Dark Count. When Life, lightning and plant magic combined it transported Jamie, Kiefer and Samson back to the present. They began to free the Alomians, and Kiefer called the Kyphaerites to help them. When the Heir began flying over Aloma, Jamie flew up and touched his staff. Samson could hear her thoughts, and helps her through defeating the Thief. He is distracted and his arm is broken and deeply wounded by a skeleton. He faints right when Jamie defeats the Thief. When they reach home, they throw a party for Maddie's eighteenth birthday. But, when Samson creates an enormous leaf pile, they are pulled out and told that because of their reckless actions they are under house arrest until the end of the year and their father is stripped of power. Abilities Elemental Abilities Being the Balancer of Plants, Samson controls both Water and Plants. Quotes "This is the story of Water and Fire!" "I have a bagpipe... a shrunken bagpipe." "What's Jamie's problem?" "And don't call me Sammy. It bothers me." "I thought I was the only one." Category:Volume One Category:Volume Two Category:Almas Category:Volume Three Category:Water People Category:Balancer Network Category:Plants Category:Triplets Category:Multiple Powers Category:Royalty